Dear Kanan
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: Hakkai misses his older sister, long since dead, and also has a lot on his mind. What better, then, than to write to said sister about how he feels! Spoilers on manga and anime up to 1 12 manga's and 1 volume of the anime! Rated for language, maybe someth


_Hello, my beautiful, sweet, endearingly avid readers :runs to bathroom to wipe brown off of nose, lol: Recently, one of my friends, the Smexiest of Smexicans, has gotten me hooked on a rather awesome series called Saiyuki. For those of you that don't know who or what Saiyuki is, get out there to your local bookstore or Suncoast and get a copy! For those of you that do, I'de just like to let you know now that HAKKAI IS MINE:coughs: Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this entry, as well as subsequent entries, and I'de just like to let you know that Saiyuki comes in manga and anime form, and they actually follow each other pretty closely. But, so that you don't have to hear me babble anymore, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, or Hakkai, as much as I want to. So don't sue me, cause all you'de be getting would be couple of pieces of fuzz and a rotten bannana! Get it? Got it? Good! Ja!_

_Dear Kanan,_

_How I miss you, my dearest sister, my dearest lover. I wish I could have done more to help you, to save you from that bastard youkai. But I must tell you now, dear sister, that I am too a youkai. I was changed after I murdered all those demon to get to you. I stained my hands, the hands you loved so much, red to save you, only to lose you in the end. I couldn't save you, not once. I am sorry, so very sorry._

_I am now traveling with three others now…Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku. They are strange companions, in their own ways, but they have grown to be valuable friends. Gojyo helped me heal after the massacre at the castle, after I lost you. I wanted to die so badly, and he saw that in my eyes, I think, and decided that I should live. Who was I to argue? I was in no shape to put up much of a fight, and he brought me back to the village he lived in and cared for me. I am a changed man because of all the shit that has happened to me._

_Anyway, would you like to hear about my companions? Well, Genjo Sanzo is a Buddhist monk…a corrupt one, most think, and I'm not really inclined to disagree. He smokes, he drinks, he kills, and he's about as compassionate as a rock. Hehe…he'd probably beat me over the head with his paper fan if he read this. ._

_Sha Gojyo is a Water Youkai, and my best friend. Like I said, he's the one that took me in and cared for me after I killed all those demons. He even protected me when Sanzo and Goku came looking for me, when we first all met. The funny thing is, he's afraid of water. There is no end to Goku's pleasure at teasing him about it… Gojyo also likes to smoke anddrink, but he especially likes his women. There's nothing funnier, in my opinion, than seeing him drool over a particularly pretty female…he looks like an idiot…but we all love him anyway!_

_Son Goku is the Monkey King, my sister. He is a monkey youkai, and he's always hungry, the little squirt! I treat him a lot like a little brother, mostly because he treats me like an older brother. I think you would've liked him if you had met him…He would've loved your cooking, and the amount of food youcooked! You always did cook as though you were going to feed an entire valley! On the flip side, Goku is so strong that his diadem, his power limiter, is made from divine energy turned solid. He's that powerful. I think that when he was younger, he must have committed some pretty heinous crimes, because when Sanzo found him, he was chained under the mountain of the five elements!_

_We all met up and started traveling with each other because far to the west, there is one named Gyumaoh that must be stopped. If he is released, then we are all doomed to a world of chaos and pain, and that is not what any of us want, my sister. So far in our journeys, we've been attacked by innumerable assassins. The first was a woman from the spider-demon tribe, who wanted to eat the humans and kill us (Mostly Sanzo, but who's counting? ). Goku made friends with the young woman there who did the cooking. She had had a friend killed by the local demons, and was dead set against us (demons, I mean), before I explained to her that most of the demons couldn't help what was being done to them, and that we were going to find out what had happened. Well, anyway, we defeated that demon-spider-thing and her group of assassins and moved on from that town._

_From there, we moved on, traveling westward. We encountered a Buddhist temple, where the poor guys had now idea of how much a prick Sanzo is, and they welcomed him with open arms. They also welcomed up, but only after Sanzo had told them that we were his servants! Gojyo and Goku wanted to strangle him then and their, but I had to hold them back, as usual. Anyway, we had a monk-in-training, I believe his name was Yo, serve to our every needs…And of course, Gojyo made some off hand comment about how he doubted that the little guy could "serve his needs", and then proceeded to ask if he had an older sister! What a lecher! But he's my best friend, so I don't really care. It still drives Sanzo up the wall._

_While we were at the temple, another assassin attacked. He was one ugly guy, I can tell you that. We "took points" from him, a game that we liked to play while battling as a group. He "lost" a shitload of points, and he had no fashion sense at all, along with a very bad smell. Kind of like rotting vegetables. Not pleasant, I assure you. Well, after a nice big fight with him, we left the temple, but not before Yo asked Sanzo to come back and teach him Mahjong one day. How cute, eh?_

_From the temple, we traveled onward. We made it back into country that was passable by Jeep, but…hehe…we kind of went over a cliff and landed in a thankfully (and mostly soft) stream bed. Sanzo tried to drown Goku and Gojyo again, but this laughter from a girl standing on the bank made him stop and mumble something about ruining his reputation. Whatever. Anyway, the girl invited us to her house to dry off and partake of some of the food her neighbor (or aunt, I couldn't figure out which) made. Goku was all over it like stank on horse shit, he was! _

_Well, we bedded down at her place that night, but early the next morning, when the girl (Shunrei, I believe her name was) was outside hanging wet clothesto dry, she overheard a local farmer talking about a silver haired youkai who had been attacking and killing humans. Her boyfriend was a silver haired youkai named Jien (which, coincidentally enough, is the name of Gojyo's half-brother, go figure. The only thing is, Jien-Gojyo's-brother had red hair, not silver). Just because of the name of Shunrie's boyfriend, it took on a special meaning for Gojyo, who was dertermined to help her. And help her we did. She met up with that idiot band of killers in the forest, and we were through with them in a small matter of time. After we took her back to her home, we had to go though, so we didn't get to say goodbye._

_Moving on from there, we stopped in the next town and made our way to a tavern to get something to eat. As usual, Goku was trying to order everything on the damn menu, but I believe that Sanzo quickly put a stop to that! . Across the room at said tavern, one of the other patrons was harrassing the waitress, so Gojyo picked up the ashtray on our table and threw it at him...got him dead on in the head, sister. It was amusing, to say the least. We then hailed the waitress over to us (her named turned out to be Yaone...pretty, no?) and ordered, and Gojyo asked for another ashtray, making the offending patron across the room angry...and so he challenged us to a drinking contest._

_Sanzo used the three aspect's credit card and bought all the liqour in the tavern. Everyone got pretty drunk. Goku was out first, but one by one, the other guys dropped like flies from too much alchohol (Sanzo tried to use his sutra's on the poor mortal, but I had to stop him "No killing the ones we're trying to protect Sanzo!"). Gojyo and Sanzo were still sitting up (for the most part, anyway...> ), but everyone in the tavern, including them, fell to the floor in a matter of minutes, because Yaone was not who she appeared to be. She turned out to be one of Kougaji's assasins...his apothecary, to be exact. She had used a sleeping powder on everyone, and I was the only one smart enough to cover my mouth..._

_She broke her power-limiter (a bracelet that she had been wearing to hide her identity) and proceeded to try to fight me. I just blocked her attacks with a chi-shield. I'm more powerful than I look at first, sister dear. Behind all my smiles and perfectly timed comments is a dark past...our past, in a way. But that's not the point right now... She started to attack me, and I just kept stopping them (the attacks). Then she "resorted" to blowing up the tavern and everyone inside it...but...:blushes, I kind of diffused the bombs and was holding them in my hand when she clicked the little button in her hand. She went a little bonkers then and pulled out a knife...and I nearly collapsed. The way she was talking, and the way she looked and held the knife...it reminded me of what had happened nearly three years ago...how I lost you. I would've started crying right then were I a weaker man._

_Kougaji stopped her before she could hurt herself though, and then proceeded to yap at us about how he was only there to get his subordinate (such a way to talk about a Lady!), and when we tried to fight him, he just used fire that he himself could create and threw it at us. The only one that actually got anywhere near him was Sanzo, but he never pulled the trigger on his banishing gun, so Kougaji isn't dead yet. (Btw, Kougaji is Gyoumoh's son...> ). After all that bs, we just left the town..._

_And now here I am, writing this impossibly long letter to you, my sister, my lover, even though you're long dead and not able to read it yourself. I may be crazy to be writing to you, but I miss you, and I needed to just get this stuff out somehow. If only I had you back, I think my life would be much much different. But as it is, I cannot turn back time, however much I'de like to, and I guess that applies to both of us. All this that I've written about is what has happened to us so far, and even if I can never send this to you, I am happy that I've been able to write it and get it off my chest. I love you very much, Kanan, my dearest, my love. May you finally have peace, wherever you are, and I shall write again soon..._

_Love Always,_

_Cho Hakkai_

_Willow: So, what did you guys think?_

_Hakkai: I think that you have to much time on your hands, my friend._

_Gojyo: I am NOT afraid of water!_

_Goku: Are so, baka kappa!_

_Gojyo: Am not, you ignorant little shit!_

_Goku: Who are you calling an ig..igno..SHUT UP GOJYO!_

_Sanzo: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO HAPPILY PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!_

_Willow and Hakkai:sweatdrops:_

_Willow: Hakkai, are they always like this?_

_Hakkai: Yes, unfortanetely. _

_Sanzo:to Willow and Hakkai: I've already got those two idiots on my death-list...would you two like to join them?_

_Hakka:sweatdrops: Heh...no thank you, Sanzo._

_Willow: Sanzo, threaten me again, and I'm going to draw yaoi-yummi pictures of you and the crazy little monkey!_

_Sanzo:sweatdrops: You wouldn't dare..._

_Willow:grins: Yes. Yes I would..._

_Hakkai:looks to audience: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, the first chapter of Dear Kanan, and knowing Willow, there will probably be more to come, so sit tight and make sure to Review! The review button is your friend! Hasta luego!_

_Willow: Yeah, what he said. Ja!_


End file.
